


If This is All, Then All is Good

by ragnarok89



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Between Episodes, Canon Compliant, Children, Companions, Cute Kids, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s04e04 Mindful Education, Gen, Introspection, Male-Female Friendship, Missing Scene, One Shot, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Season/Series 04, Short One Shot, Spoilers, Survivor Guilt, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. “I’ll watch out for you. Remember, I’m here and you’re here.” Takes place after ‘Mindful Education’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If This is All, Then All is Good

"Are you feeling okay, Steven?"

Steven looked up and blinked, momentarily lost in thought. He sat up on the grass, and saw Connie. She was sitting right next to him, looking up in thought at the clear blue sky above them.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Steven replied, wincing slightly. "I'm fine now."

"That's a good sign," Connie said, edging an inch closer to Steven.

Steven sighed, rubbing the back of his head absentmindedly. He thought back to the moment before they were separate, before they were Stevonnie again, when they remembered to breathe. "You're right. I guess I felt that I had to handle all of that on my own. But I couldn't," he said, remembering the weight in his chest as they were falling, all of the guilt consuming him, "I thought I could."

He thought that he could handle all of that was expected of him, what he did when he had no other choice, and what he didn't mean to do.

"You don't have to," Connie assured, putting a tender hand on Steven's shoulder, a soft smile on her face. "I'll watch out for you. Remember: I'm here and you're here."

As Connie put an arm around his shoulder, Steven smiled back. Whatever vestiges of loneliness he had faded away. He then knew that he wasn't in this alone, that she knew how he was feeling. She was there for him. He was there for her. They always would be.

For anything that was ahead for them, they would remember to breathe and they would face it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the long breaks between drabbles. My grandmother was in the hospital for a hip fracture, had surgery, and she’s now in a rehab center, so that has taken a lot of my time. This fic was my first time writing for both Steven and Connie, so forgive me if there are character inconsistencies.)


End file.
